Just Friends?
by I'llStayTrue2Myself
Summary: Tired of being pestered by boys, shy but independent Alysiah takes advantage of a move to a small town to change. In her efforts to push guys away, she manages to do the exact opposite- attracting the attention of most of the guys in school! Will she keep pushing them away, or will she decide to go with the flow.Candy, Castiel, Lysander, Leigh, Nathaniel, maybe ken Not for under 12
1. Just Friends 0Prologue

**By the way, I do not own My Candy Love - Just for the record, this is my 2nd Novel but i had to delete my 1st so don't look for it! Also, when I insert a line, that usually means i am know a different character. Don't worry; you will know who by their attitudes/what they are doing. (I mean, seriously - who think that Castiel will _ever _do paperwork?)  
**

* * *

~ Prologue – A Fresh Start ~

The door slammed open as I staggered into the room, dumping a cardboard box among another dozen or so identical ones before pushing the door shut again and flopping onto a half made bed. There was a tentative knock at the door, and I sat up with a groan of frustration.

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's me, Angel. I have your last box of things."

"I already got everything." I groaned, falling back onto the bed and gestured to the mountain of packages in the corner of the room as a smaller girl of about ten years pushed open the door and strode purposefully into the room, dumping the box on my stomach.

"Ouch, Angel. Just leave me alone, I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. Take this box away too." Angel crossed her arms and stared impassively at me.

"I don't care whether you're tired or not Alysiah, Mum told me to give you this box and tell you that dinner will be ready in an hour." Alysiah pushed the box away and turned her back as Angel skipped out of the room. A voice floated back down the hall way.

"And she also said to start unpacking."

I muttered angrily to myself as I sat up in bed and reached for the package that had now fallen to the floor.

"Might as well start with this one." I mumbled. Tearing off the wrapping, I stared at its contents.

"What? This isn't mine." I said, as I picked up a small, furry teddy bear from the floor. There was a note clasped between its paws. Pulling the note loose, Igazed at it, slapping my forehead with the palm of my hand as I deciphered the messy, scrawl.

Hey Lisiah,

I heard yoo wer mooving away and I thout I would die if I didn't get to sea you again, so I changed scools. Now I can spend all my time with yoo and we can hav fun together!

Love Ken xoxo

"This is great, just great. The one person I _didn't _want following me around is going to make me the joke of Sweet Amoris High. I hope he picks up on English while he's there; his spelling sucks." I grumbled, pushing the toy and note into the back of her wardrobe. Then I felt guilty. _I know he's just trying to be nice, but he's too clingy – he doesn't seem to understand that I don't want a boyfriend._

"Alysiah, dinner's ready." Her mother called up the stairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back, starting down to the first floor. _I'll figure out what to do with him tomorrow._

* * *

**Oops i almost forgot - if you see four full stops(...) then you know a period of time has passed. Just so you know ;)  
**


	2. Just Friends Chapter 1

~ Chapter 1 – Note to Self – Nice But Not Too Nice ~

"THAT ALARM IS WAY TOO LOUD ALYSIAH!" my sister yelled from down the hall.

"So is your voice." I scowled, dumping the pillow on the floor as I rolled off my bed. Turning to turn off the infuriating (to say the least) contraption on my side table, I gaped at the numbers. 8:00am.

"Oh. My-", I began, before my sister cut me off, still from downstairs. "Come _on _Lys, we'll be late."

"You think?" I bellowed back, grabbing my pre-readied bag (thank God for mother's) and flew downstairs, trading my pajamas for some clothes as I went.

…**.**

I arrived just as the bell rang, panting and out of breath. _What a wonderful sight I must look; bed hair, mismatched clothing… _I rushed down the main corridor before stopping to think. _ Hang on. Where's my class?_

"Hello, are you lost young lady?"

I dropped my bag in surprise – right on the person's foot - before hastily picking it up again, mumbling apologies as I felt my face heat up. The person who had startled me appeared as an elderly, plump lady, with silver-grey hair and a smiling mouth. She waved off my words with a smile.

"Not your fault, sorry for startling you, I just noticed that your new here. Do you know where your classes are?" She continued on before I could even open my mouth. _Extremely irritating. _"Try the student council room for Nathaniel – he'll tell you everything you need to get started."

"But-", I began, but she was already gone.

"Okay, that was weird", I said to myself, making my way to a door marked: Student Council Room. A sarcastic voice called out from behind me. Spinning round, I came literally face to face with a blond haired, blue eyed girl with a rather unpleasant look on her face. There were a few girls behind her, all mimicking her expression, which was amusing. When she saw my smile she scowled even harder, pushing me backwards into the lockers. Then she turned to her friends – I assumed that's what they were.

"Here that girls, she even admits that she's weird. We certainty didn't get the brightest pair of students this year." I felt my anger building inside of me as I saw her cronies laughing along with her. At me. I pushed her away, standing to my full height, which was a few inches taller then her and stared her down.

"You got a problem with that, blondie?" I asked, moving my face closer to hers. She flinched and backed up, realized what she was doing and made a face.

"Yeah I do, actually." She said, copying my Australian accent. I made a move towards her, and then stopped. _What was I doing?_ I was wasting my time over a spoilt brat who just wasn't worth it. Spinning on my heel, I walked through the nearest door, which happened to be the one I was heading for anyway. I shut it quickly, but not before a few choice words were shouted out. Turning, I saw a blond haired, golden-eyed boy sitting before me. He had an unusual expression on his face; part exasperation, part anger, and a part trying to keep a good attitude. I blushed as I realized he had heard the exchange and tried to lighten the situation with a smile. A very, very, weak smile.

"I'm sorry, are you Nathaniel?" I asked, and let out my breath inwardly as he smiled at me.

"Yes, was that you my sister was talking to?" I started.

"Your, um, sister?"

"Yes the blond one." He said impatiently, his eyes locking onto mine, "Amber."

"Yeah, she doesn't seem too happy about my being here. Would you by an chance be able to help me with finding my way around here?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I relaxed as he took the hint and changed the subject.

"Oh, so you're another new student. Can you please tell me your name so I can find out your information?"

"Alysiah Dancon." I stated, waiting patiently as he found my file. Leafing quickly through it he looked up with a satisfied expression.

"Yes, here it is. This contains your locker number and code, as well as your classes. For new students, though, they get to miss the first two periods of the first day to find their way around." As I took the paper from him, he looked properly at me and seemed to freeze. _Oh no, I really do not need a guy falling for my looks right now. _He quickly changed his expression, but I did not really want to be staying there the whole day. Flashing a smile, I escaped from the room.

* * *

I was walking down the hall to my bag when a nearby door flew open and a girl shot out of the opening, colliding with me and sending us both to the floor. Pushing her off, I got back to my feet, snatching my iPod from the ground and turned to the girl, my mouth ready with a sarcastic comment. The girl picked herself up off the floor, and began to gather her books, muttering apologies to me as she did so. I scowled at her, and began to leave, when I heard an exclamation of pain from behind me. Turning back again, I saw the girl had dropped her books again, and was cradling her left arm. Hurrying back, I began to recollect her books.

"Thanks."

Her voice was barely audible, pained-sounding; as though she was speaking through clenched teeth. I grabbed the last book and stood up, surprised to see she was almost as tall as me. Then I realized I couldn't give her back the books; she would just drop them again. I sighed.

"You want to put these back in your locker?"

She nodded then, bit her lip as her face contorted into a grimace. She rubbed that back of her head with her free arm, and stared at the blood that coated it. I was about to suggest the nurse's office might be a good idea when she began to head towards the locker row. I followed her, hesitantly, until she came to a locker obviously belonging to her, spun the lock and gestured for me to put the books inside. Shoving the books inside, I grabbed her uninjured wrist and started down the hall. I felt resistance almost as soon as I began walking.

"Where are we going?" the girl demanded, her eyes flashing shades of purple. _Purple. _

"You wear contacts?" I asked, ignoring her question as I continued to the nurse's office.

"No, this is their natural colour, and kindly stop changing the subject! Also, just who are you?"

I turned to her, my dark, stormy eyes, staring into her stubborn violet ones.

"The nurse's room, unless you want to go round with a sprained wrist and a bleeding head?" I asked, sarcastically. "And my name is Castiel". She allowed me to guide her to the nurse's office, where the lady fussed around her until she her head had stopped bleeding and her arm rested in a sling. She just sat there the whole time, staring blankly at the floor. I headed towards the door, when I heard a soft voice.

"Alysiah."

"What?" I twisted back and stared at the girl staring up at me from a chair.

"My name is Alysiah. Do you mind?" she asked holding out her hand for me to help her up.

At the same time that I grabbed her arm, the person I did soooo not want to talk to at that moment walked into the room.

"Miss Jarvis, I have the papers here, I- Alysiah, what happened to you?" Nathaniel asked, looking from the girl, to me, to the nurse. His face turned from worry, to contempt, to impassive, all at the same time, which, I thought, was extremely amusing. Hauling Alysiah to her feet, I turned and stood, smirking down at the little nuisance in front of me.

"Get lost already, Mr President, this has nothing to do with you." Smiling goodbye to Alysiah, I walked out of the room, ignoring the orders to "come back here this minute!".

* * *

Getting up, I ran after Castiel, wincing as my head and arm began to complain from the constant jouncing. As I opened the door and looked around, a high-pitched laugh erupted from beside me. Turning, I saw the girl who had started all this trouble, and mentally kicked myself for getting caught alone by her again.

"Your boyfriend breaks up with you already? And not even after a few hours. Can't blame him though, probably scared off by your eyes!" Amber snickered, tossing her hair over her shoulder. I couldn't stand it anymore. Grabbing Amber by the shoulder, I shoved her backwards, into a garden of roses. As soon as I finished my action, I instantly regretted it.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Just leave her. I've been wanting to do that for ages."

Whirling around I saw Castiel, glancing at Amber with a look of disgust before pulling me down the path.

"Don't you think I should-"

"No, she doesn't learn. It's about time someone put her in her place."

I stared at him accusingly.

"Then why haven't you done it already?" He shrugged.

"Last time I tried, I ended up with three Saturday detentions. I don't care about seeing her in trouble that much. You have a ride home?"

Confused, I shook my head as he mounted a dark red motorcycle and tossed me a matching helmet.

"Looks like you just got one. My way of making up for putting you in bandages."

When he saw me hesitate, he shrugged, revving the engine before smirking at me through his helmet.

"Coming?"

_Nothing to loose. _Slipping behind him, I held tightly onto him as he sped out of the schoolyard, fanning out my hair and leaving the school in the dust.


	3. Just Friends Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2 – Now What? ~

I laughed as Alysiah pretty much fell off the bike as I drew to a tire screeching halt outside her front door. Putting out a hand to steady her, I couldn't help but smirk as she peeled off the helmet, revealing windblown features and the sound of oxygen-depleted lungs sucking air. She glared at me and snatched her bag from the backseat.

"Did you have to go at light speed?" she managed to gasp out. I pretended to look puzzled.

"We only went at, what, 80 miles per hour?' She scowled. _Just my type, not afraid to speak out. _Her voice cut through my thoughts and I glanced up.

"Thanks for the lift, I enjoyed it, though next time, don't go so fast!" Alysiah sang out as she climbed the steps to the front door.

"What, no good-bye kiss?" I teased. She just rolled her eyes, grinned, and disappeared into the house. I sat there for a moment, then grinned and gunned the engine, starting for home.

* * *

I walked into the house quietly for once and made my way up the stairs, my thoughts in a turmoil. _What does that brat Amber have against me? What did I ever do to her? Why do guys always look at me like that!_ I sighed and muttered aloud.

"Just forget about it and finish your homework."

…**.**

School was going just fine, for once, when it was spoiled in the last few minutes before the bell. A hand clamped onto my arm, swinging me around to face a extremely-angry Amber.

"I have something to say to you, you little nobody, so listen up you-" she hissed in my ear, but I cut her off before she could start name-calling. Clapping a hand over her mouth, I leaned down until we were nose to nose.

"No, you listen, I don't care a thing for what you say or what you do. To me, you are nothing but a spoiled rotten brat who thinks she can boss the world around. But you better think again, because if another word comes from that mouth of yours, I will stuff it with those curls of yours. So shut up." Releasing her mouth, I shoved her away from me and started making my way towards my locker.

"Wait a min-"

"Why should I?" a crowd was starting to form around us, much to my annoyance.

"Nobody calls me a brat and gets away with it." She growled as she stood up, fixing her rumpled designer outfit. I smirked.

"No, really? Well, according to you, I'm nobody, so I think I just did." Pushing through the crowd of spectators I started to walk away when I felt an impact on the side of my head. Spinning round, I shoved a fist into her face, right beneath her eye.

"That should improve your looks." I snarled into her shocked face, not feeling an inch of remorse any longer.

"What is going on here?"

The crowd dispersed, letting the elderly lady I now knew was the principal, through. I was about to tell her exactly what had happened when the blubbering idiot on the floor opened her mouth and squeaked out.

"Miss, I was just trying to tell Alysiah something when she spun around hit me in the face. And I was just trying to pass on a message for Nathaniel." She whimpered, trying to attract some sympathy from the few people left standing around. Fat chance; they all knew exactly what was going on. Ignoring the principal's accusing look, I glared at Amber with as much hatred and disgust as I could manage.

"Does that message include the profanity, or did you decide to insert that along with _trying _to hit me in the head?"

"I would never-"

"Stop lying and admit it for once, you little-"

"Who are you calling little?"

"SILENCE!" the principal yelled, holding up a hand to both of us as if to halt the words she knew were coming. "I don't know what this is about, but kindly do not continue this discussion in the school. And all you others lazing around, get back to work or get off the school grounds!"

Taking the opportunity so nicely provided, I stalked out of the school and collided with someone, sending my books all over the pavement.

"Oh, not again." I groaned, gathering the floating pieces of paper and books. And just for good measure, it started to rain. The person I had crashed into began to help, gathering the few things I had missed.

"I'm so sorry for crashing into you, I was looking." I apologized taking the books from the outstretched hand as I stood up and looked into the persons face. I started slightly. It was a guy, about the same age as Castiel, wearing Victorian style clothes, with silver blue hair and mismatched eyes. He grabbed my sore arm, causing me to wince and almost drop my books.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, here, lets get out of the rain." He muttered, leading the way to a small alcove in the school wall which was more or less dry, and contained a small bench. Dumping the books aside I shivered at a sudden rush of cool air, and pulled my jacket closer. Glancing up, I saw that the silver-haired dude was staring at me, but he quickly looked away when I met his gaze, a flush colouring his cheeks. I decided to start introductions as he seemed like the silent type.

"Like I said before, I'm sorry for ramming into you. My names Alysiah, what's yours?" He turned to look at me again, a light of recognition sparking his eyes.

"Oh, so your that Alysiah that Castiel met." He said slowly. I began to feel defensive for some reason.

"What if I am?" I challenged, causing him to blush again. _Must be one of those guys who don't like to pry._ He confirmed my thought by looking uncomfortable and blurting out.

"No reason, just Castiel mentioned you when he came over the other day. Said you threw Amber into a rosebush." I could feel my face heating up.

"Oh that, I don't know what's the matter with her, she goes out of her way to be nasty, like just then. By the way, you didn't answer my question." I reminded him. He caught my look and let out a small smile.

"It's Lysander and I agree with you about Amber, she doesn't know when to shut her mouth." Lysander said gazing back towards the school doors then back at me. "What was that about anyway?" I rolled my eyes, not really feeling like talking about it, but seeing as I had just knocked the poor guy over, I thought I might as well tell him.

"She was getting a little carried away with her mouth and I was tired of her nagging, so I told her to shut up. Then I walked away and she hit me in the back of the head. Right on my cut for that matter." I said, reaching up to feel the back of my head and wincing as I felt a sharp pain. I laughed at his look of alarm.

"Don't worry, I've had worse. Anyway I think I got carried away as well because the next thing I knew was that she was bawling on the floor and holding a obvious black eye." Hearing a snort of laughter, I looked up and saw Lysander trying to suppress a grin, but it was a terrible performance.

"I'm sorry." He gasped as he tried to stifle another laugh, "But she's usually the one doing that." Then he reached for my hand, squeezing it while flashing a smile at me.

"Would you like a ride home?"

_Here we go again._


	4. Just Friends - Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3 – Silence ~

I gave Lysander a quick smile as I exited his car, and stood awkwardly in front of my house. _Get a hold of yourself Lys!_

"Thanks for the ride, I enjoyed it."

_Was it just me, or did a faint hint of colour touch his cheeks? He really was sensitive._

"You're very welcome, and I'm sorry for making you drop your books." He said, smiling angelically. He hesitated, standing awkwardly in front of his car.

"Would you like to come watch me and Castiel practice?" I felt my insides clench and I thought desperately to think of a response that didn't mean yes or no. The result was totally pathetic.

"Practise?" I asked weakly. He smiled again, seeming to gain confidence as I hadn't said no.

"Yeah, Castiel plays the electric guitar, I sing and play the keyboard, and Demon howls along."

"Demon?" I felt ridiculous for asking so many single-word questions. _I must be acting like a total blond. _Before he could answer, I cut him off.

"Yes, I would like to, as long as Castiel doesn't mind." This time he looked straight into my eyes, and grinned.

"Great, see you at 10."

"WHAT!?" I shrieked, but he was already gone.

* * *

I felt so relieved I almost missed a red light as I headed for the shop. _She actually accepted! _I knew I was hopeless with girls.

"It must run in the family." I mumbled as I drove into the garage and stepped into the house, "Leigh's even worse than me."

Dropping my bag on the floor, I headed towards the kitchen, where I could hear what sounded like a dozen cymbals being chucked around.

"Leigh?" I shouted, my voice almost lost in the noise. It died down and a shaggy dark head appeared comically from the kitchen door. Leigh looked flustered, and he had a few strings of spaghetti in his hair. I sighed, and chuckled inwardly at his attempts to cook. Shrugging my jacket off, I walked into the kitchen and groaned.

"Leigh, can you get started cleaning up while I order pizza? We're practicing tonight."

Leigh gave a dramatic groan and leant against the bench.

"Looks like I'm not going to get any sleep tonight then." He laughed good-naturedly and exited the room before I could react.

…**.**

My breath caught as I saw Alysiah standing outside the house. _OMG she is sooo beautiful! _We drove in silence for a while before I thought of something to say.

"Do you..?" "Are we..?" We both laughed, and I breathed a sigh of relief as the tension in the air cleared.

"You first." I said, not able to conceal a grin at her flushed face. She cleared her throat a few times before continuing.

"So, how long have you been playing together? You and Castiel?"

I felt myself frowning and mentally slapped myself. _Stop getting so annoyed about a few questions! _

"Um, not long, only a few months." Alysiah nodded her head slightly, and we relapsed into silence.

"What were you going to say?"

"Oh! Um, I was just going to ask, er, um.." I stuttered, caught off-guard by her sudden question. Thankfully, we were just stopping outside the house, and we both exited from the car. Fast. I smiled awkwardly as I held open the door. Just as she stepped forward, a huge, black, snarling shape shot past and launched itself at Alysiah.

* * *

**Sorry, a bit shorter then usual, getting out of holiday mode and all. :)**


End file.
